Some users have difficulty interacting with software applications, because of limits associated with the application or other usability restrictions. For example, the application may require a user to operate a mouse to click a play button or tap their finger on a play button to start watching a movie through the application. However, some users do not have use of their fingers to click or tap the play button and the application may not provide an alternative to activate the play button. Other users may not be able to see the play button.